Psych Takes A Vacation!
by Ariadne Morag
Summary: The Psych business is doing so well that Shawn and Gus decide to take a vacation. On the first day things take an interesting turn, and in turn, the entire trip will be an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Psych takes a vacation!**

**'Psych'. Psych is about a guy named Shawn Spencer. Growing up his father trained him to pay attention to every detail around him no matter how small, in hopes that he would join a long line of family police officers. Shawn made it a habit to call in to the police hot line with small details about crimes that he would get from the news or news papers. One day he hits too close to home and the police arrest him thinking that he had something to do with it. He ends up convincing them that he a psychic and gets hired on as a psychic consultant.**

**NO I don't own 'Psych'. I just love the show and characters so much that I want to write a story with them all in it.**

**Details: Shawn and Gus are doing so well with their P.I agency that they decide to take a vacation to a town call Ladonia, Haven. **

**Gus wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Shawn!" He said sharply.**

**Shawn ignored him and adjusted his shades in the side mirror. **

**"Stop popping that gum!" **

**He smacked his gum even louder. **

**"SHAWN!"**

**Still ignoring him, Shawn said, "I can't wait to get there. How far do we have to go?"**

**"Forget it," Gus said. "I'm mad at you. I'm not telling you anything."**

**"Fine," he said calmly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started pressing buttons. When he was done he helled it up for Gus to see. **

**Gus rolled his eyes. "Map quest?"**

**"No. It's Bing and it just told me that we have an hour and forty-five minutes left until we arrive at our destination."**

**"Just stop talking, Shawn." He kept his eyes on the road and the rest of the ride was driven in silence.**

**The sun was high in the sky, but it wasn't too hot. There was a tiny breeze in the air that made them feel lazy.**

"**I can already feel the sand on my body as I take a nap by the ocean," Gus said dreamily as he pulled into his designated parking spot.**

**Shawn looked at the brochure. "I don't think that's going to happen my bubble headed friend."**

**He made a face at him. "I despise that comment, Shawn, and why not?"**

"**The brochure doesn't mention a beach."**

"**What?" He turned the engine off and got out of the car. "What do you mean there isn't a beach, Shawn?"**

**Shawn got out and walked around to Gus's side. "Well, there are tons of pools," he said hesitantly. "I never liked the beach anyway."**

"**I do, Shawn!" He said angrily and started marching towards the front of the main building.**

**Hurrying after him Shawn yelled, "I didn't think that it would matter once you got to see all of the elements here." **

**He kept walking. The inside of the front building was huge. Gus had to stop, back out of the door, and go back inside to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The outside looked like a normal size building, but when you went inside the ceiling stretched up so far that he had to strain his kneck to see it and the floor was a large expanse of black stone that was so much larger than one would imagine from seeing the size of the building from outside.**

"**Can I help you, sir?" The blonde headed woman behind the large desk said.**

**He walked over. "Yes, I'm here to sign in." He paused and looked over his shoulder at Shawn who had just walked in the door. "I need to ask a favor, though."**

**She smiled and asked, "What's that?"**

"**I would like to change a two bed room to two one bed rooms. Me and my pal.." At the word 'pal' he shot a glance at Shawn who frowned. "We aren't exactly on good terms right now and rather than ruin both our vacations I think it's best if we give each other some space."**

**Turning to her computer she said, "I can't promise anything, but give me a minute and I may just be able to help you. We did have a few people cancel, but I am checking now to see if they are still available."**

**He waited patiently as she typed a few keys on her monitor, then a few more. **

"**Yes." She smiled at him and slid a large white folder over.**

**He recognized it as the sign in form. At the sight of it he felt a little better. He really did need some space from his best friend. **

"**Here is a pen," she said handing him a black ball point. "Just sign that and give me a few minutes to transfer your information over and I'll get you two your keys. She turned back to her monitor and starting typing keys very quickly. **

**Impressed, Gus had to ask, "How long have you been able to do that?"**

**She smiled. Without looking away from her screen she said, "I have been able to do this since I was fourteen. I loved to write and was always typing a new story or chapter. I have never quit."**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank business card. He carried those around when he wanted to give someone his personal number instead of the Psych contact card. He quickly wrote his number and name and helled onto it while he scrawled his signature on the first blank like of the folder. "I was wondering," he began looking up at her. "Would you like to hang out later? You know, after you get off work?"**

**He smile didn't falter as she said, "That's very flattering, but there are a few problems there."**

"**Like what?" Shawn pitched in propping his head on his fist.**

"**Well, for one, I have a boyfriend."**

**Gus's heart skipped a beat in embarrassment.**

"**And for two, even if I wanted to hang out with you it is against management rules. We, the employees, are to never date the guests. If we do so, and there is no 'if we get caught', because we will no doubt about it, we will be terminated on the spot." She hit one last button and a whirring sound started. She walked over to a black printer and pulled out a piece of paper.**

"**This is your agreement that the information is correct and that you will follow the rules." She layed it down and pointed to the blank line. "Sign here both of you."**

**They did and she got them their keys. **

"**You two enjoy your vacation," she said sweetly.**

**Outside Gus ripped his business card up and threw it into the first garbage can he found. **

"**At least you tried, buddy," Shawn soothed. "She could have laughed in your face and made you feel horrible."**

"**You're making me feel horrible, Shawn." He walked faster.**

"**Come on," he begged. "I am sorry that there's no beach, but I can't believe that your this mad at me over this. What is really bothering you?"**

**Gus came to a halt. He was mad at Shawn. Duh! He had messed up his vacation. Over the course of the last five months he had daydreamed about napping on the beach, running up and down the beach, always being on the beach and meeting the girl of his dreams.**

**Now it was ruined and it was all Shawn's fault. Anything that ever went wrong was always his fault. Why were they even friends? Why had he put up with him all these years? He spun on him. "You know what? Just stop following me!" **

**Shawn watched Gus march away. What was wrong with him? He understood that Gus wanted to spend time on the beach, but that didn't explain why he was this angry. There had to be some other reason. _Hello…_**

**He stopped walking and eyed a babe with long black hair. She was toned and her dark complexion was exotic. His mouth started to water. He wanted to go over to her, but he stopped when he saw a chocolate honey behind a hotdog stand. She had a fro of loose golden curls and she smiled when she realized he was watching her. **

"**Would you like anything?" She called out. "A snow cone perhaps?"**

**He walked over and looked at the menu. "Now, if my eyes don't deceive me this place doesn't have snow cones. Is this your way of asking me out?"**

**She giggled. "You're quick."**

"**At understanding I am, but when it comes to other things I've been known to go on all night long."**

"**Reow," she said giggling again.**

**He grabbed one of the yellow hand menus and wrote down his name, cell number, and room number. "Let me know when you're done with your shift."**

**She took the menu and said sultrily, "Alright, cutie. See you then."**

**Shawn said goodbye and headed towards his room. It was room 203. He put the key in the lock and turned it. The room had one large bed with a side table and on that was a small lamp. There was a large entertainment center with a t.v. that was nearly as big and a stereo system to die for. A small sized refrigerator sat on the left hand corner. **

**He opened it and smiled at the contents. A case of coke and two raw pineapples. He'd have to buy a knife to carve those suckers up. He shook his head at the service. It was amazing. **

**It was way better than that of any hotel he had ever stayed in. He had a brief second where he thought he would get a strange feeling from everything being too perfect, but it never came and he brushed the thought over his shoulder. He grabbed a coke and popped it open. It was nice and cold and he sipped on it slowly as he tried to decide what he wanted to do first. There was eating, the pool, eating, the play room which consisted of every game known to man, eating, the bar, eating, a.t.v. trail blazing, ok- eating it was.**

**He found the hotel's directory book in the top drawer of the entertainment center. He picked a restaurant called 'Buddha's Bub'. It was a retarded name, but it intrigued him. He had to check this place out. He went to the parking lot and made sure that Gus was no where around before pulling out the copy he had made of the car key. "Buddha here I come," he whispered as he started the engine and began to back out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn paused at the door. He looked around slowly, finding it strange that the place was decorated with a Halloween theme. "Ghouls, goblins... Sugar and Spice and everything nice," he said as he entered the bar. He made his way through the crowd of vampires and gypsies to the middle of the floor. It felt odd being here.

That was, until he spotted the candy table. His jaw dropped at the sight of a cauldron surrounded with fog over flowing with gold wrapped candies and he recognized Twix wrappers and... He shut his brain off as he made his way to the table. There was a very round, very tall woman standing behind the cauldron. She was wearing a high quality spiral-curled blond wig and a powder-puff pink dress, which just so reminded him of a seventies over-sized couch. She smiled when she saw him.

Her voice was high pitched and reminded him of Harry Potters Aunt Petunia. At least, he thought that's what her name was. "Would you like some candy," she asked.

He cringed. _Nails on a chalk board. Nails on a chalk board. _Mustering a smile he said, "I'm mostly into chocolate and red twizzlers." His eyes grew wide at the sight of her body vibrating as she laughed.

She helled a plastic bag out and grabbed handfuls of candy and stuffed it so full that the sides bulged. "Enjoy," she said handing him the bag.

He took it and walked way as fast as he thought was possible without seeming rude. The bar was full except for one seat that he practically fell into. He opened his bag and made a face. There were only four pieces of chocolate amongst all that candy! Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and candy evaporated from his mind.

"Hi, my names Trixie," she said. She was petite with bright blue eyes and a silver wig that stretched to her toes.

He gulped. "NNnice wig." _Nice wig! _

She let out a laugh that curled his toes. It was uncontrolled and tinkled in a child like way. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I have been looking forward to this night for months. They make the best Lava Hunch in any town, city, or state. Care to join me?" That sparkle do energy in her eyes changed to a smoldering sexy as she lowered her lids and gave him a sideways smile.

"Yes!" He said a little to quickly.

She laughed again, that same tinkling laugh. To signal the bartender she flicked her right arm up like she was signaling a cab.

He smiled when he saw her. "Electra, it's been a while. What can I get you?"

"This is Eddie," she said to Shawn. "Eddie, this is Shawn."

Eddie reminded him a lot of an Elvis slash Bruce lee knock off. He had Elvis's hair, and similar clothes, but he had an Asian face and his body was petite but he helled himself in a way that said 'don't mess with me or you'll regret it' way. He almost expected him to make the sound that Bruce Lee made right before he destroyed his opponents.

"Nice to meet you, Man," Eddie said, shaking his hand. "The lady knows her drinks, so listen to her."

"Alright, what do you recommend?"

She gave an impish smile and rubbed her hands together. "No doubt about it. The Electric Spunk!"

Eddie whipped the drinks up, FAST! Shawn had never seen anyone move that fast. He must have had a lot of practice. If the crowd was anything like it was tonight, then he understood. He betted that Eddie was one of those people that had found his calling early and had a knack for it.

"This is a shot I named after Electra," he said passing a shot glass to both of them. "You'll understand a little later what I mean."

Shawn quirked an eyebrow, not getting the statement at all. "Ok," he said slowly. He picked his shot up and stared at the liquid inside for a few seconds, amazed. The fizz sparkled in a way that actually resembled electricity, but mini-sized. He downed the shot and started to squirm in his seat. He had the irresistible urge to scratch every inch of skin on his body

Laughing, Electra reached for her shot. "I forgot to warn you. It tickles going down." To Eddie she said, "Bartender, I want two of every one of your best drinks." She slammed her shot back and banged it down on the bar top. "Whoooo..." she yelled. "This is going to be a great night!"

Gus pushed his suit case off the bed angrily. He began to search through the entire room until he found a phone book in the bedside table drawer. He was so angry that he fumbled through the pages. Shawn had done a lot of annoying things over the years, but he had never done something as stupid as stealing his car. He had gone and lost his freakin' mind!

When he found the page he was searching for he carried the book to the phone and dialed the number for 'Latreal's Taxi Service'. A woman with a deep voice answered. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.

"...Our hours are from 8am to 1pm."

He hung the phone up feeling even angrier than before. That familiar ache in the back of his head pulsed. Shawn was going to pay for this! After searching every page even closely resembling transportation, he threw the book across the room.

"Miss, I have a question."

She looked up and he realized it was a different woman than the one that had checked him in. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I need transportation and the only Taxi service mentioned is closed, so I was hoping that you could possibly recommend something."

"Whoa," she said, holding her hands out. "Take a breath."

He did that. "I'm sorry. I don't want to burden you with..."

"...you friend stole your car."

He clamped his mouth shut as all of the anger from earlier came rushing back. His voice was shake as he forced the words out. "How did you know that?"

She reached under her desk and helled a silver key out to him.

"What's that for?"

The laugh that she let out actually cracked Gus's shell of anger. He couldn't help, but smile.

"I took the liverty of renting you a car."

He reached out and slowly closed his fingers around the key. His instincts told him to proceed with caution. This didn't just happen every day. It was too easy. "You do this a lot for your guests?"

She brushed her fingers over his as she let go of the key. Her lids dropped slightly and the look she gave him made his temperature rise.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I think it's getting a little hot in here."

His jaw dropped. It took him a minute to regain the ability to speak and when he did his voice still came out shaky. "Do you like to swim?"

"I love to swim." Her voice was thick with desire. "What do you propose we do about it?"

He bet that she'd agree to nearly anything, but he liked to start slow and progress throughout the date. "Why don't we meet at the pool later?"

"When the sun goes down and the lights come on?" She shrugged her shoulders at the same time that she closed her eyes and made a sound in the back of her throat. It sounded like a purr. "I just love heated pools." She opened her eyes. "And there's a private section for employees and their plus one."

His eyes widened. "And I'll be a plus one?" He asked expectantly.

"Not 'a', Gus. You'll be my plus one."

He sat in his rented car in a daze. His senses barely registered that the car smelt like new leather. Her name was Radney Tennis, she was twenty-nine and he had a date with her at eight o'clock. She was going to call him when her shift ended. They were both going to go to their rooms-apparently, part of the hotel was rented on a monthly bases by staff members, get ready and they were going to meet in the lobby.

He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. Oval shaped with thick black lashes. She used mascara to make the lashes seem longer toward the end like a cat and the color of her eyes were a unique mix of green and gold. He had never seen anything like them. The engine roared to life as he turned the key in the ignition. "This is going to be an awesome night!" He said as he put the car in drive and back out.


End file.
